Gedanken eines Kaktus
by Mangacat201
Summary: ..oder wie fühlen wir uns heute Professor? Ja, das Innenleben eines Therapiekaktus im Innenleben Snapes.. explosive Mischung, eh? Als Spinoff von 'Soul Attraction'
1. Toady

Gedanken eines Kaktus 

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Humor / Parodie

Teile: 1/ 3

Status: Spin - off von ‚Soul Attraction' (Müsst ihr gelesen haben, einfach in der Kapitelübersicht nachschauen, da findet ihr sie unter meinen anderen Ff' s)

So, da so viele von euch von Snapes Therapiekaktus so begeistert waren und es mir schwer fällt, ihn in Soul Attraction ausgiebig zu würdigen, habe ich mich entschieden, ihm eine eigene FF zu verpassen. Die Kapitel werden eine drabble – ähnliche Form haben, also alle ziemlich kurz.

Hier werdet ihr mehr von Snapes Innenleben zu sehen bekommen, als euch gut tut...und nebenbei dürft ihr noch den armen Kaktus bemitleiden.

Also, viel Spaß dabei:

Kapitel 1: Weh, ihr Stacheln, verweilt ihr Dornen 

Sein Name war Toadwart, und ja er hatte einen Namen, obwohl sein Herr es vorzog ihn als Mistvieh, Nervensäge oder unglaublich dämliche Ansammlung von Zellulosefasern zu titulieren.

Apropos, Herr! Da war er ja diesmal an ein höchst außergewöhnliches Exemplar geraten. Er hatte ja schon einige, zugegeben meist etwas psychisch angeknackste, Herren hinter sich...

Aber dieser Mensch war einfach unerträglich!

Er musste sich unbedingt beschweren, wo war noch mal die Karte der Kakteengewerkschaft abgeblieben?

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dieser äußerst ordnungsscheue Professor irgendwo zwischen diesen ganzen Papieren auf dem Schreibtisch verschwinden lassen.

Außerdem war der Rand des Topfes so hoch, da selbiger mit viel zu wenig Erde gefüllt, als dass ein kleiner schwacher Kaktus wie er sich darüber hätte hinwegbeugen können.

Während sich der arme Toadwart in seinen selbstmitleidigen Gedanken erging, fühlte er etwas ganz sacht an seinen imaginären Augen vorbeischweben. Kakteen können natürlich nicht sehen, aber Pflanzen seiner speziellen Gattung hatten, offensichtlich aufgrund ihres Berufsstandes, einen besonderen Sinn für die Dinge auf die es nur eine mögliche Reaktion gibt:

UH – OH

Das sanfte Plop, mit dem der Gegenstand auf der Erde landete, rollte wie eine Schockwelle durch seine hypothetisch vorhandenen Nervenbahnen.

Soeben hatte sich einer seiner Dornen aus der Verankerung gelöst und war zu Boden gefallen.

Stachelschwund – das konnte nur eines bedeuten, das ganz große Chaos.

EIN ausgefallener Dorn bedeutete, dass das Gehirn seines Herrn mit einem ganz großen, sehr üblen Übel zu tun haben musste.

Kaum war der Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, machte es WUSCH und ...

... er fühlte sich nackt.

Von der Erde im Topf war nichts mehr zu sehen... alle seine wunderschönen, geliebten Dornen lagen dort verstreut.

Könnten Kakteen weinen... dieser hätte eine neue Sintflut eingeleitet.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt jetzt gut lachen! Ich jedenfalls liebe Toady abgöttisch (Hat irgendjemand herausgefunden, woher der Name stammt? Wer's rauskriegt, bekommt einen Keks von mir! Kleiner Tipp: Er muss englisch ausgesprochen werden!)

Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr noch mehr haben wollt, ich werde mich darum kümmern.

(Diesmal bitte nur die Erde der tödlichen Blumentöpfe, Toady braucht dringend eine Transfusion)

Cat


	2. High

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Humor / Parodie

Teile: 1/ 3

Status: Spin - off von ‚Soul Attraction' (Müsst ihr gelesen haben, einfach in der Kapitelübersicht nachschauen, da findet ihr sie unter meinen anderen Ff' s)

Ja, es ist vollbracht hiermit bekommt ihr das zweite Kapitel zu unserem Toady!

Ihr lagt natürlich alle richtig (ich hab schließlich nur intelligente Leser) also, wer auf die Gummibärenbande getippt hat darf sich bei Snape einen virtuellen Keks abholen...und dann ganz schnell verschwinden, der gute Professor ist nämlich heute äußerst übel gelaunt. Übrigens fragt nicht, wie ich und meine Schwester da draufgekommen sind, war eine unserer selten – genialen Stunden!

Kapitel 2: Orangene Elefanten, Chibi - Snapes und andere Kuriositäten 

Sein Name war Toadwart, und er war high.

Nach einem besonders turbulenten Nachmittag, an dem irgend so ein wichtiges Zauberspiel stattgefunden hatte, war der gute Professor in sein Büro gestapft und hatte ihm mal wieder einen Schuss von diesem komischen rosa Zeugs in den Topf gekippt.

Und schon bald darauf begann sich alles um ihn herum seltsam wankend zu bewegen.

Über dem Kopf seines Herrn, der nun endlich in aller Ruhe Arbeiten korrigierte, erschienen gerade blaue Plüschwolken und waberten in einem trägen Tanz im Kreis herum.

Da erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Am Rand des Schreibtisches tauchte aus dem Nichts eine Karawane orangefarbener Elefanten auf. Auf jedem saß eine Miniaturausgabe seines Herrn gerteschwingend in indischer Tracht und Turban.

Toady beobachtete, wie der Zug sich gemächlich über die verstreuten Papier hinfort bewegte, wobei aus den Pfeifen der Chibi-Snapes kleine duftende Schwaden aufstiegen, bis die Elefanten mit einem eleganten Hopser über die kratzende Schreibfeder des Professors sprangen und sich dann in orangefarbene Rauchschwaden auflösten, die sich zu den immer noch treibenden über Snapes Kopf gesellten.

Mental kicherte Toady völlig zugedröhnt vor sich hin, tja aus einem zufriedenen Professor resultierte ein zufriedener Kaktus. Und der würde sich jetzt schlafen legen.

Severus Snape schaute leicht angenervt zu seinem neuen ‚Mitbewohner', der sich gerade mit einem geräuschvollen ‚Klonk' in seinem Topf zusammengefaltet hatte.

Dieses Teil war doch ziemlich verrückt, aber warum zum Teufel roch es hier drinnen auf einmal so komisch nach Pfefferminze und Mango?

Es steckt halt in allem ein ‚klein wenig' Snape, auch in Kakteenhalluzinationen.

Aber Sev ist doch wirklich nicht nett zu Toady, oder?

Aber nächstes Mal bekommt Toadwart von seinem Herrn einen solchen Schock verpasst, dass er sich erst mal eine Weile erholen muss!

Ich hoffe ihr habt ein Fetz gelacht und verabschiede mich!

Ciao

Cat


	3. Das Grauen naht

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Humor / Parodie

Teile: 1/ 3

Status: Spin - off von ‚Soul Attraction' (Müsst ihr gelesen haben, einfach in der Kapitelübersicht nachschauen, da findet ihr sie unter meinen anderen Ff' s)

Ja, da kommt nun das dritte Kapitel zu unserem phänomenalen Kaktus, der heute einen äußerst üblen Schock erleiden wird, aber lasst euch überraschen!

**Kapitel 3: Das Grauen naht**

Sein Name war Toadwart und er hatte die zweifelhafte Ehre, sein neues Quartier in den Gemächern seines Herren, des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts, zu beziehen. Dieser noch verrücktere alte Kauz, der ihm diesen unmöglichen Menschen verschafft hatte, war jetzt dazu übergegangen das Todesurteil über sie beide zu verhängen: Toady sollte den ganzen Tag in der Nähe des Professors verbringen, damit sich seine Kräfte auch wirklich voll entfalteten. Was im Klartext bedeutete, dass er nun auch die Privaträume seines Herrn kennen gelernt hatte. Und was er dort zu Gesicht bekam ließ ihn einmal mehr allen Göttern, die da oben etwas zu sagen hatten, danken, dass sie den Kakteen keine Augen gegeben hatten. Denn was ihm passiert war, hätte bestimmt mit einem unheilbaren psychischen Schock geendet, hätte er es mit wirklichen Augen gesehen.

Da stand er nun, in seinem unbequemen Topf und erfasste die Lage, während der Professor sich gerade im Bad aufhielt. Die Einrichtung hier war doch ganz annehmbar und ebenso düster, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Doch da beschlich ihn ein unheimliches Gefühl, das jedem guten Therapiekaktus zu eigen war. Der Professor kam aus dem Bad.

Das Grauen nahte.

Und zwar in Form von Miss –Piggy –Pink und blassrosa.

Die Füße seines Herren steckten in extrawuscheligen Plüschhasenhausschuhen.

Ein leises ‚Klonk' war zu hören und ein Kaktus in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Der Professor kicherte und machte sich auf, sich in seine passende rosa Plüschbettwäsche zu kuscheln.

Oh, der arme Toady, dass er aber auch immer so leiden muss.

Aber ich fand die Vorstellung unserer geliebten Fledermaus in Darkoufit, mit diesen Hausschuhen einfach zum Kreischen, das musste niedergeschrieben werden.

Ich hoffe ihr seht' s mir nach...

Das war soweit das letzte Kap, wenn ihr noch mehr wollt, gebt mir Ideen und ich geb euch mehr g

Cat


End file.
